Accidental Shot
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Los sentimientos...   A veces te das cuenta de ellos cuando sucede algo inesperado.  Jace.  One-shot.


Accidental Shot

Van Pelt: "Lo siento tanto, Jane." Decía mientras sollozaba en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera de emergencias del hospital.

Cho se sentó al lado de ella.

Cho: "Tranquila. Se pondrá bien."

Rigsby: "Es que siempre tiene que estar en el momento y lugar menos indicados." Dijo para tratar de bajar la culpa que sentía su ex novia.

Van Pelt: "Rigsby. Fue mi culpa. Yo sabía que él estaba en el cuarto de expedientes."

Rigsby: "En el cuarto de expedientes, no al lado del mal nacido ese."

Lisbon: "Tranquila, yo dije que dispararas." Dijo poniéndose de cuclillas en frente de ella. Se notaba en sus ojos que había llorado minutos antes.

Van Pelt: "Pero…"

Cho: "Hey… vamos a calmarnos. No es momento para echarse la culpa nadie. El estará bien."

Todos guardaron silencio. Cho tenía razón.

XXX

_4 horas antes_

_Un sospechoso había tomado el CBI por la fuerza. Era un lunático. Se le estaba acusando por cargar explosivos e implosionar el laboratorio de una universidad logrando que murieran 5 personas que se encontraban en el lugar. Por qué lo hizo? Porque el profesor de química no le caía bien. _

_El hombre le había arrebatado el arma al guardia y también tenia explosivos amarrados a su pecho. Que quería? Simple y sencillamente que se le entregara su expediente. _

_Cuando sucedió esto, el hombre dejó que todos salieran del edificio menos a Hightower, a quien tenía de rehen. Lisbon, Cho y Rigsby estaban fuera del CBI en un caso. Van Pelt logró esconderse debajo de su escritorio de manera que el hombre no se enterara de que estaba allí. Jane estaba en el cuarto de los expedientes metido en la caja de los casos de Red John, cosa nada extraña en el. _

_Lisbon: "Que está pasando?" Dijo al bajar de la camioneta y ver que todo el mundo estaba fuera del edificio._

"_Un loco está adentro con explosivos amarrados a su pecho. Tiene a la directora!" Dijo un curioso que no tenía que ver nada con lo que estaba sucediendo._

_Los tres agentes caminaron y miraron a su alrededor. Lisbon encontró al guardia._

_Lisbon: "Hay alguien más adentro?"_

"_Ademas de la directora Hightower, creemos que se encuentran la agente Grace Van Pelt y el consultor Patrick Jane. No los vimos salir." Dijo el guardia en tono serio._

_Rigsby: "Que?" Dijo preocupado._

_Lisbon: "No puede ser." Dijo cerrando los ojos._

_XXX_

_Grace gateó hasta llegar al escritorio de Cho. Allá estaba su arma. Escuchaba la conversación del secuestrador y Hightower._

"_Necesito el expediente." Decía el hombre en tono amenazante._

_Hightower: "Señor, se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo?"_

"_Que lo necesito!"_

_Hightower: "Está empeorando las cosas. No tenia porque llegar a estos extremos." Decía lo más tranquila posible, viendo como el hombre le apuntaba con su arma._

_Van Pelt observaba la escena y miraba de qué forma podía llegar al arma sin que el hombre se diera cuenta._

_XXX_

_Jane salió del cuarto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. No sabía lo que sucedía en el CBI, pero lo notó tan pronto vio que no había nadie en el lugar._

_Jane: "Eh….aja. De que me perdí?" Enarcó las cejas. Caminó un poco y luego vio al hombre apuntando con su arma a Hightower justo en frente de él. "Ow…" Dijo al ver la situación. _

_XXX_

_El teléfono de Van Pelt comenzó a vibrar. Ella lo tomó rápidamente y apretó el botón. Se llevó al teléfono al oído, pero no contesto._

_Lisbon: "Van Pelt, como está la situación?"_

_Van Pelt: "El tiene a Hightower de rehén. Estoy debajo del escritorio de Cho." Dijo lo más bajo que pudo. "Espero el momento indicado…"_

_Pero desde el segundo piso, el hombre escuchó ruido y disparó al escritorio sin pensarlo. _

_Lisbon: "Dios! Van Pelt! Mátalo si es necesario!"_

_Van Pelt soltó el teléfono. Salió del escritorio y disparó hacia el hombre quien estaba a una distancia prudente de Hightower en estos momentos. El hombre caminó hacia atrás rápidamente sin mirar y bam… para su sorpresa se tropezó con un asustadizo Patrick Jane el cual usó de escudo sin pensarlo dos veces. _

_Hightower: "Por Dios, podemos solucionar esto de otra manera. No queremos que nadie resulte herido."_

_El hombre ignoró a la directora y volvió a disparar hacia donde se encontraba Van Pelt teniéndola acorralada. Ella se levantó del escritorio nuevamente y disparó. Había cometido un error. La bala le dio al hombre equivocado. _

_Jane no sintió dolor, solo algo que lo empujo hacia atrás. Se tocó el hombro al ver la sangre y se mareó. El y el hombre estaban justo al lado de la escalera. El hombre empujó a Jane dejándolo caer por esta. Jane rodó hasta el penúltimo escalón quedando inconsciente con la cabeza y el hombro derecho apoyados a la pared. _

_Hightower: "Patrick!" Trató de caminar hacia él, pero el hombre la detuvo apuntándole nuevamente con el arma. _

"_Ni se atreva." _

_Van Pelt al ver lo que había ocurrido, se frisó. Un mar de angustia la abrumó. Volvió a apuntar al hombre con el arma y le disparó en el mismo centro del pecho dejándolo casi muerto en el suelo._

_Hightower bajó las escaleras de inmediato. Se arrodilló en frente de Jane y comprobó su pulso. Miró a Van Pelt la cual estaba observándolos muy asustada._

_Hightower: "No te quedes ahí parada. Haz algo!"_

_Ella asinti__ó y fue por ayuda._

XXX

Presente

"Clavícula y húmero derechos rotos por la caída. Si no hubiese sido por eso, la recuperación fuese mucho más rápida porque en realidad la bala no hizo gran daño." Dijo el médico subiendo la placa y colocándola en la luz para observarla mejor.

Rigsby puso cara de dolor.

"Va a tener que estar unas semanas fuera en reposo." Dijo el médico.

Van Pelt: "Podemos verlo?" Dijo impaciente. Rigsby la miró de reojo.

"Claro, adelante." Dijo el médico.

Van Pelt miro a sus compañeros.

Van Pelt: "Me dejan a solas un momento con él?"

Lisbon: "Adelante." Los demás asintieron.

Van Pelt abrió la puerta, entró a la habitación y la cerró. Todavía no había mirado a la cama.

Jane: "Acabaste disparándome tú primero antes que Lisbon."

Van Pelt se sobresaltó en frente de la puerta.

Jane: "Lisbon te dijo que me las cobraras, eh?" Dijo en son de broma.

Van Pelt: "Oh, Jane… lo siento tanto." Dijo tratando de aguantar las lágrimas y acercándose a él.

Jane: "Tranquila. Estoy bien. Creo que voy a tener vacaciones forzosas. Lo que en realidad no es tan malo excepto por…" Dijo mirándose el hombro y el brazo.

Van Pelt: "Dios, me asusté mucho." Dijo acercándose un poco más.

Jane: "Ya… No te preocupes. Ya me ves. Estoy bien. Qué bueno que tienes mala puntería." Dijo sonriendo ignorando el dolor que sentía.

Van Pelt: "Jane…" Dijo esta vez acercándose para abrazarlo tratando de no lastimarlo. El recibió el abrazo y lo devolvió con el brazo sano. Cuando se separaron, sus rostros quedaron a centímetros uno del otro. Se quedaron observándose por unos segundos ambos serios y algo nerviosos por la cercanía.

Ninguno de los dos sabe que sucedió, pero ambos sintieron ganas de unir sus labios y cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Era una enfermera. Ellos se sobresaltaron y se apartaron rápidamente.

"Lo siento. No quise interrumpir." Dijo la enfermera algo avergonzada.

Van Pelt: "Yo ya me iba. Que te recuperes pronto, Jane." Dijo levantándose y saliendo del cuarto como un rayo.

Jane: "Gracias." Dijo viendo como huía.

Lisbon, Rigsby y Cho vieron como Van Pelt salió casi como un celaje de la habitación.

Van Pelt: "Voy al baño." Dijo nerviosa.

Los tres miembros del equipo compartieron miradas de intriga y observaron a Van Pelt mientras se alejaba por el pasillo del hospital a toda velocidad.

FIN


End file.
